vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One)
|-|Jin= |-|Kamen Rider Jin Flying Falcon= Summary Jin (迅 lit. "Quick") is a rogue HumaGear created by Horobi to carry out his orders as a member of the terrorist group MetsubouJinrai.net. After being conflicted with his relationship between him and Horobi, he is reprogrammed and forced to become Kamen Rider Jin (仮面ライダー迅 Kamen Raidā Jin). Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, 9-C with Customized M1911 | At least High 8-C, likely 8-B Name: Jin, Kamen Rider Jin Origin: Kamen Rider Zero-One Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Humagear, Member of MetsubouJinrai.net, Kamen Rider Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hand to Hand Combat, Weapon Mastery, Transformation with MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser and Progrise Keys, Hacking (Via transformation that hacking Progrise Key make it allow to user can transform or can hack any Humagear by using Zetsumerise Key, also able to hack Zero-One's Driver by touching), Energy Manipulation (Most of his attacks are energy-based attacks), Statistics Amplification (Each Progrise Key's armor can increase more capabilities), Enhanced Senses with Falcon Scope (Has excellent telephoto and target tracking capabilities, without missing a locked-on target, also make he able to deliver a homing kick that strikes the target from a high altitude), Information Analysis (The helmet can analyze flying objects, weather, and the ground), Summoning when using Progrise Key (Summon an energy avatar for transformation), Resistance to Radio Wave (Its suit can reduce the reflection of radio waves and the emission of infrared rays), Flight via Flying Falcon Progrise Key Attack Potency: Unknown, Street level with Customized M1911 (Able to kill a Humagear by just one shot) | At least Large Building level, likely City Block level (Overwhelmed Base Zero-One, comparable to Horobi who transform with the same driver) Speed: Unknown, Subsonic+ attack speed via Customized M1911 | Subsonic movement and travel speed with Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Easily dodged both Vulcan's Punching Kong Form and Valkyrie's Lightning Hornet Form finishers) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class 5 Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Large Building Class, likely City Block Class Durability: Unknown | At least Large Building level, likely City Block level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range, tens of meters with weaponry Standard Equipment: *'Device:' ** MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser: Transformation device. ** Progrise Keys: Transformation trinkets. *'Handheld Weapons:' ** Customized M1911 pistol: Jin's personal handgun while in his civilian form. ** Attache Arrow: Temporary used after Horobi was defeated ** Attache Shotgun: Stolen from A.I.M.S. ** Attache Calibur: Stolen from Zero-One Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Kamen Rider Jin *'Flying Utopia:' Files up with the Scrambler and performs a Rider Kick in front of the target. Key: Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One) | Kamen Rider Jin Gallery Kamen Rider Jin Henshin and Fight| Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kamen Rider Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Armored Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Hackers Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Robots Category:Bow Users Category:Blade Users Category:Sword Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Homing Attack Users